Recently, from the viewpoint of the requirement of the environmental protection, an improvement of fuel consumption of cars, that is, low fuel consumption, has been demanded, and it has been known that fuel consumption of cars is improved by improvement of the viscoelastic properties in the field of tires of cars (see, “Introduction Book of Rubber Technology”, edited by Society of Rubber Industry, Japan, published by Maruzen Co., Ltd., 124 page).